User blog:Salamandastron boy/chapter two captain sapwood
Chapter 2: VerminKiller "Dinner is ready, you mangy swabs. Though I don’t think you deserve it, Wot wot." The crew of hares aboard The Verminkiller shipped oars fast and ran to meet the brown-furred and aggravated(for no specific reason) cook for their fifth meal of the day.....so far. Captain Sapwood was the great great grandson of Sergeant Sapwood of Salamandastron. But captain did not know that. All he knew was his name and that he was found wandering the shore of the south land’s by a group of voles and their large family. Then one day when he was about fourteen seasons old he set out on a quest to find his true family where he met a group of hares and a few hedgehogs whose mission was to rid the shores of vermin. Captivated by them and their way of living, he joined them. After seven seasons they began to call him captain. (Well back to the present). Captain Sapwood sat on the rail of the boat twanging a banjo absentmindedly, as he often did when he was bored. The captain is white furred and brown eyed, with the barest hint of a belly (for how he loved to eat, he was a hare after all!) He had a birth mark on his neck, the shape of a mountain. He was wearing his usual red jacket covered in medals of bravery awarded by the Queen Begaunaunt the Mighty. ‘Come on, you mangy swabs we got to get moving. We have a meeting with the Queen we go'h to get to. Wot wot." At this there were a few mixed remarks from the crew. "Oy o’I ‘avent h’even finished moi diners." "Bloody murder! Give a young chap time to eat ‘is diners. Wot wot." "Well if’n you eat your jolly diners instead of comballyplaining you may be able to scoff down your food. Jolly wot wot!!" His face turned red and he turned away into his captain’s cabin. Inside he sat in his captain’s chair and started to nap (Owing to the fact that they weren’t going to arrive until late tomorrow night he decided to make it his bed for the present. But of course his hopes for a good night's sleep were out of the question as he was bound to have more of those peculiar dreams. The ones with the mouse, fully armored, holding the mightiest sword he had ever seen. It seemed to him that he was being beckoned. Summoned to come to this place surrounded by red walls. For some reason this idea did not disturb him, he felt that wherever this place was, it was home. But then the mouse would speak: "In four red walls find me The sword of the falling Star Head north to my humble dwelling On the wall where the tapestries are Kill your mighty foe So he shall kill no more." The good captain woke with a start and ran up the stairs, eager to put into action the notion that had just occured to him. In the mess, he found the crew singing lustily: "There’s good old grog for brekkers And an old fried toad for lunch For dinner there’s a good young rat But you’ll have to eat after the cook has spat!..on it!" Sapwood had to yell to get their attention. "Everyone quiet! We’re changing course. We’re heading north’’. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction